The 700th
by glockcourage
Summary: Title says all...
1. Around his neck and on his chin

Disclaimer: Kishi owns everything even the tall buildings behind the Hokages' monuments!

A/N: Ah Bella1025-mia, if not for you I wouldn't know…so here is… I wanted a proper oneshot too but would this do if I say, I hope this turns into a collection of back stories for things people notice in the manga's last chapter such as:

.

**The ring on his neck**

Shikamaru wears his ring around his neck—not like a shackle as Kiba once implied—but as proof that he already belongs to someone.

After all, compared to his left hand, his neck is closer to his face. So now when clients_ aka lonely women _glance at his face, they have no reason not to see the super thick wedding band hanging from the chain around his neck. It's troublesome to explain every time that the Hokage's next in command is unavailable as an escort (Tch that ridiculous rumor still goes around that he was a very willing escort to foreigners when he was younger. The fact that he only escorted one troublesome woman in the past has been lost in the dirty minds of the gossip mongers.)

The fact that his wife ordered him to wear it that way for practical reasons (he once, thrice, a million times over left the solid band of gold on their bathroom sink) has nothing to do with how he wears his ring. Because if that's the case, despite appearances he's still the same lazy ass who couldn't be bothered to remove and then return his wedding ring on his finger.

So yeah he likes the_ near to his face, easy to be seen_ logic better than the _'if you lost your damn ring, you ass is screwed!'_ one.

—o0o—

**And the hair on his chin**

Shikamaru is his father's son. Every time he looks into the mirror, he sees Shikaku reflected except for the scars.

He followed in his old man's footsteps even down to the point that he married a troublesome woman.

As he scratches his itchy chin, he wonders what Temari thinks of his beard.

She'll probably say, "It scratches my skin but hey it makes you look hotter so yeah continue having one."

But actually what she said is, "It scratches my skin when you kiss me there… but hey it makes you look older that people assume I'm younger than you so yeah continue having one. I'm sick of being called a cougar. It's just three years geez!"

Tch, troublesome woman. But then it's because she's adorable when she's pissed that he's whipped just like his dad.

Just like his dad.

—o0o—

~11 7 14AF P same~

Hopefully next: Temari's seemingly sad face, Shikadai this and that, and Gaara's hair…


	2. Temari's so called sadness

**Temari's so called sadness**

Nara Temari is in a sad mood. No, she isn't. She's just angry about something and the fact that her brothers are suddenly in front of her, dropping by for a surprised visit, she's taking the blasted opportunity to let out her disappointments of being married to one Nara Shikamaru.

Kankuro, upon seeing Temari's glum face, quickly makes himself scarce. The Kazekage, however, isn't as quick or rather being the kage it's his duty to listen no matter what.

"What is it, Temari?" Gaara asks, going down on his knees to sit in front of his sister. The low table with the cups of water between them.

"The next generation of InoShikaChou starts training today. The previous InoShikaChou are to pass down the secret techniques from their ancestors to their offspring and I wasn't invited to see it," grumbles Temari.

"What did Shikamaru say to that?" Gaara frowns. "He should have told them—"

"He was the one that told me stay at home," scowls Temari.

Gaara's eyes turn cold. "Why would he—"

Suddenly the main door opens then closes, heralding Shikadai's arrival. _"Moooom, I'm hoooome,"_ the youngster shouts from the foyer. "Tell auntie Ino that my stomach was hurting."

Whatever he is about to say, Gaara decided it can wait. He schools his expression to neutral as he faces and greets his nephew, "Welcome back. Looks like you've grown again," he observes, allowing a small proud smile to wreathe his lips.

"Ah," surprised, Shikadai can only mumble, "…Uncle Gaara…I didn't know you were stopping by…"

"Shikadai, what kind of greeting is that?!" Temari lectures. Seriously, the boy is becoming more and more like his father. Growing up, in their Suna household, she and her brothers will be soundly chastised if they call their elders disrespectfully. "Greet him properly."

"Where's uncle Kankurou?" Shikadai asks instead.

"Here." Kankuro goes out of his hiding place. He has heard his siblings' conversations but with his nephew present, their talk should be done some other time. Furthermore, there's a meeting they should go to and an asshole husband he should see. "Gaara, we should be getting on our way."

"Temari?" Gaara utters.

"Yes, you guys should go."

Closing the door on her brothers, Temari's face turns sadder. She has nowhere to go.

Despite Shikadai's words about asking her to tell his aunt Ino that he's sick, her son knows she'll be staying home and won't be able to relay his made-up excuse because she won't be joining Ino, Sai, Karui and Chouji in the training grounds.

Temari can only sigh. She should be scolding Shikadai for missing the training but she knows he's worried about her and, under the cloak of his so called laziness, he's staying at home after school to keep a close eye on her.

Temari snorts. The males in her Nara household…are so…damn protective.

—o0o—

"Calm down. He'll be here…" placates Sai. He knows their son, Inojin, will be but he isn't sure about Chouchou and Shikadai, not when, "Shikamaru was going along with the seventh today, too," he adds.

Teeth gnashing, Ino glowers. "He's always so into it," and now this delay. The last words are implied, she doesn't need to say them.

"We don't need to force them to learn combinations, do we?" Karui says, "I mean, nowadays it's not like it used to be anymore…Our kid isn't exactly that type." Seeing the look on Ino's face, she rushes to ask for support, "Right, dear?" she adds, jabbing Chouji's stomach.

Chouji momentarily closes an eye, trying to conceal the discomfort from his wife's unexpected jab on his full tummy. "Hrmmm. I dunno." Between Karui and Ino, he chooses to remain in peace with both.

"Karui-san! Sorry if this offends you but I'd like to say something about that!" retorts Ino, all the while thinking that if Temari is there, the situation won't be degenerating so fast. Shikamaru's wife will definitely support her against Karui. "This is a secret technique passed down from our ancestors! You shouldn't think of it as just some trivial thing like that."

"But my daughter—"

"Still needs to train," Ino interrupts Karui only to turn swiftly towards Chouji, asking snappishly, "By the way, why is Temari this late? Karui-san and even Sai are both here ahead of her? That's totally unheard of her."

Chouji answers, "Shikamaru told me Temari won't be coming."

"Why?"

"It's because of Temari's delicate health," replies Chouji.

"_Delicate health, my ass!" _scowls Ino.

"_Uhm_ she's pregnant. And remember how she was when she was pregnant with Shikadai? Well, Shikamaru tells me she's ten times worse now."

"Oh why didn't you tell me earlier?" Slightly contrite, Ino mutters, "I could have visited her to give her something for her dizziness and nausea."

"Shikamaru wants to ask you himself."

"I guess it's better to schedule this some other time. We have waited years to do this so a few more days delay until Shikamaru and Temari become available should be ok," shrugs Ino, defeated by the turn of events. "I better visit Temari first."

—o0o—

At the summit, when all the kages are seated around the five-sided table, Kankuro gestures at Shikamaru to follow him outside the room.

"So you didn't want my sister to see the InoShikaChou secret technique! It's not like she's gonna pass the information to us, you know," accuses Kankuro as soon as they're out of earshut.

"Is that what she said?" Shikamaru asks calmly.

"No."

"Did she tell you that Karui _of Kumo _as the mother of Chouchou is invited to watch the training along with Sai, an ANBU, the father of Inojin?"

"_Fuck_ that makes it worst!" rasps Kankuro. "So why is my sister singled out not to join?! That isn't fair, Nara!"

"_Tch,_ so your sister neglected to tell you that she's pregnant." Shikamaru heaves a sigh before explaining further, "As she feels faint, I told her to lie down and rest."

"_Oh_—I see_._"

"As I promised you and Gaara that time she left Suna to be with me," Shikamaru utters quietly, "I am taking good care of your sister, Kankuro."

—o0o—

~11 8 14AF P same~

A/N: So rather than sad, I really think it's more plausible that Temari's feeling sick…otherwise why would she be home when Ino and husband, Chouji and wife are at the training grounds waiting for their kids? Of course, it can be argued that she's home 'cause her brothers are visiting but then why is Shikadai surprised by the visit? …and if she's lecturing Shikadai because of his informality with his uncle, isn't it strange that she doesn't lecture him about missing his training? Afterall, she must know an excuse when she heard one…


	3. Shikamaru's Trait

**Shikamaru's trait**

Temari knocks on Shikadai's bedroom door before saying behind it,"I'm craving some ramen. Wanna go with me to Ichiraku?"

Shikadai sits abruptly from the bed. If he says _yes,_ his cover that he has stomachache will be blown. But if he says _no_, how can he be there when she needs him?

"_Troublesome,"_ he mumbles to himself, in a dilemma. Then he hears the gentle thread of his mother's footsteps as she goes away from his door. _"Mom, wait!"_ He rushes to get up from the bed, moving faster than what he's used to, putting back his outside clothes, the ones that are similar to what his dad used to wear.

When he is tying his hair into a single ponytail, suddenly the door opens and Temari barges in bearing a glass of something that looks murky brown. "Here. Better drink this," she orders. "It'll make you feel better."

"_Wha—what is it?"_ Shikadai eyes the concoction suspiciously.

"I dunno, I didn't bother to ask. Your father give it to me—_your grandma's recipe_—for upset stomach," explains Temari, handing down the medicine to Shikadai. "You better drink it so you can accompany me to eat out. Your father will be coming home late today and I'm feeling too tired to cook dinner."

Shikadai has a feeling his mother knows he's really not sick and that she understands his reasons for the lie. Why else is she providing him with a way out and a reason for him to accompany her to Ichiraku Ramen without calling out his alibi for not going to the training? She should have griped about it by now but she doesn't. "Okay," he mutters nonchalantly, tipping the glass to his mouth, drinking the brownish liquid. It's really is _yucky_ stuff—and the fact that his mom must take that awful medicine every single day until the swirling in her stomach eases stops him from complaining.

Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, hiding the fact that he wants to gag, he then extends the glass back to his mother.

Receiving the empty glass, Temari doesn't bother to hide her smile. Her baby is being a man about the medicine, considering he doesn't really need it. "Do you want a baby sister or a brother?" she teases pointedly.

"I just want it to not cause you too much trouble," Shikadai mumbles, rubbing his stomach…Maybe his lie will now come true with that awful drink.

"_Oh."_ Temari is taken aback by the extent of Shikadai's concern for her. Seeing her so powerless this morning, draped over the toilet bowl while she lost her breakfast, must have affected him greatly. Afterall, her son knows she hates to be perceived as weak. It must have shocked him to see her like that…He needs reassurance that she's really okay. "Your sister or brother can cause me trouble and I really don't mind. Same us you," she says quietly.

Shikadai snorts. _"When did I?"_

"_EVE—"_ Temari reaches out for Shikadai's head. _"—RY—"_ She ruffles the tuff of dark ponytailed hair_. "—DAY."_ It's like ruffling through Shikamaru's head...

"_Mom, that's not true!_ I don't cause trouble that much!"

"You do. Maybe if you become less lazy, I would say just every other day."

—o0o—

~11 9 14AF P same~

A/N: Next, Temari's trait…Shikadai's eyes.

Thanks guys for the reviews, faves and alerts!


	4. Temari's Trait

**Temari's trait**

Temari had a difficult pregnancy and a more difficult labor. But it didn't matter, it meant that she and Shikamaru made a baby together and now, nine months later, they could actually touch it.

However, the first time she cradled the new born baby, her first thoughts were, _"Fuck, he got a tuff of black hair."_ She wouldn't admit it but that kinda disappointed her...until the tiny infant seemed to attempt to open his tiny eyes for a very fleeting moment. Temari saw and she couldn't help but cry—her baby got her eyes.

"He's beautiful," Shikamaru whispered, looking on at the baby over Temari's shoulder as they both sit on her hospital bed. Extending an index finger that shook slightly, he gently touched the infant's reddish, wrinkled cheek. Then Shikamaru looked sideways at Temari, wanting to share the moment with his wife when he noticed the single tear silently coursing down her face. He cleared his throat, he felt crying himself at the miracle before them but instead he mumbled in a teasing tone, "Should I start calling you crybaby?"

Temari snorted. "That won't stick you know." Raising glistening blue green eyes, she said in a somber tone, "because I'm not a baby, I'm a mother."

Shikamaru met those eyes. "So you are," he said simply, wiping the lone tear from Temari's face.

After a while of shared silence, Temari declared proudly, "He has my eyes."

"You know Temari babies are born with blue eyes. There's a big possibility that later on those irises would turn to brown," Shikamaru said, relating a scientific fact. "That's because it takes a while before melanin—the brown pigment—to be fully deposited in the eyes."

_"Why the hell you have to say that?!" _snapped Temari_, _disbelief and disappointment heavy on her voice. _"He already has your color of hair! Why must you claim everything?!"_

"Hey." Shikamaru, realizing his mistake, tried to back tracked but then remembered what was at stake. Keeping a straight face and the panic off his voice, he spoke, "We already agreed that if it's a boy it'll be named Shikadai, right?"

_"Bastard."_

Instead of being slighted, Shikamaru grinned. "You forgot lucky. I'm a lucky bastard for having you and _our_ baby."

Temari didn't miss it. The word _our_ was given emphasis.

—o0o—

"I told you, ass, he's got my eyes. Even the shape," Temari announced proudly with the infant cradled in her arms as she showed him off to his father. It had been months since she gave birth and since then, day by day, she watched for the time that Shikadai would open his lashes-free lids to show his eyes. Today, her patience was being rewarded. Finally, she noticed a sign that the blue hue in Shikadai's irises was taking in more green. "Look at his eyes," she ordered excitedly. "It's teal!"

Shikamaru, offering his finger for Shikadai to grasp, looked closely at the baby's lively eyes as the infant gurgled happily. "So it is."

"You know what this means?" Temari asked but didn't care to wait for Shikamaru's answer as she concluded, "The odds that he'll become a lazy one like you just decreased dramatically!"

_"Tch woman._ One thing for sure, he won't inherit his sweet personality from you."

"He won't need it—" Temari grinned. "—to catch flies, he'll just kick their asses to submission."

—o0o—

~11 10 14AF P same~

A/N: ah in case you're wondering, my fellow Asians…the blue eyes thingy is only applicable to Caucasians.


	5. Bad Hair Day

**Bad Hair Day**

It isn't his day. It really isn't.

The food from that last inn, makes them discover he's allergic to the sauce. It must be the red coloring in it, making him itchy. Now, he's covered with reddish welts all over his skin and to make matters worse, it matches his hair.

That still isn't so bad but then there's this persistent itch in a certain area that he wouldn't dream to scratch in front of his companions...maybe in front of the other two escorts but definitely not in front of Kankuro. His brother will take great pleasure in his embarrassment if he catches him at it.

He's sweating from the anguish of not relieving himself. His skin, damp but burns with an itch. His hair beginning to clump together, losing its springiness. But he's a kazekage, he has overcame discomfort worse than this before. He grinds his teeth and moves determinedly, keeping his sanity by thinking about warm baths and picturing Matsuri applying his body with antiseptic with her hands.

The fantasy that's about to involve naked bodies is brought to a painful halt when suddenly the heavens open up and drench him with cold water. Talk about cold showers…

Being from Suna he isn't used, he'll never get used to the onslaught. _It is freezing!_ He swears at his sand, it should have protected him but it never identified the heavens as an enemy. So he's covered in welts, drenched to the bone and tired from the two day travel.

He can't wait to arrive in Konoha.

And when he does, his clothes are already dried on his back, his hair sticking on his head like it's glued. Bath becomes his priority but he's in there for only a minute when the inn's alarm takes off noisily, announcing fire. Wearing a hastily tied robe, he is forced to abandon his shower and his personal belongings.

On the bright side, Kankuro has salvaged what's important—the documents. But his change of clothes, his underwear and the hair wax don't fall under the tag _important._

No, the hotel isn't being attacked. Peace has truly settled in Konoha but that doesn't mean that substandard Christmas lights are aren't in use. The lights that should have made the kage happy has left him unhappy.

Covered in soot, but still recognizable with his reddish skin and his reddish hair plastered on his head, the Kazekage trudges to his sister's home. He doesn't have a choice, not if he wants to arrive at the summit on time.

He knocks on his sister's door, mentally denying that this is a perk of having a sister in a foreign village.

His sister looks him over by the door then suddenly she just chuckles. "You look like you're a stuffed bear, Gaara—_still cute_ despite being dirty."

He glares at her but it's not as effective as before…it doesn't scare her a bit.

"Prepare my bath," he orders.

"Prepare your own bath, baby brother. And there's an anti-itchy cream inside the medicine cabinet—find it yourself."

In Suna, he's the Kazekage, but in Konoha, inside Temari's house, he's just the _li'l bro..._

He finishes from the bathroom looking like a waif…wet hair still plastered to his scalp and wearing a borrowed robe much bigger for him.

He's just thankful that Temari has an extra Kage clothes for him to change into, left over from last time he was there. With a comb, he sweeps his red hair to the side, not bothering to dry it. He leaves Temari's home, late for the summit and in badly need of a strong hold hair wax.

—o0o—

At the Ichiraku Ramen.

"Mom, what's up with uncle Gaara's hair?" Shikadai asks.

Temari frowns, considering the question. After giving it due thought, she concludes, "Must be covering a bald spot."

"That was my guess too," agrees Shikadai, wondering if it's genetic and that he might have inherited it…

"Mom, I'm glad I have dad's hair."

—o0o—

~11 11 14AF 11 15 14P~

A/N: Hmn I should have thought of this before…maybe the reason why Temari looks sad is because Gaara's hair is really de-pressed :P


	6. Scary Women

**Scary Women**

Shikamaru wakes up feeling an uncomfortable weight on his shoulder extending to his chest then another one running diagonally across his lower legs. Opening his eyes slowly, his dark gaze meets serious blue green ones.

"You're not taking back your proposal last night, are you?" Temari asks, sounding wary while her body is partly sprawled on top of Shikamaru's supine body.

"No."

"Good. I have no plans of withdrawing either."

Shikamaru hides a smile, grazing the top of his new fiancée's head with a soft kiss.

Temari wiggles her body, preparing to get up but Shikamaru tightens his hold, grunting, "Still early."

"For kami's sake, I'm not going back to sleep, lazy."

"Did I say sleep?" Shikamaru's meaning is unmistakable when his fingers glides gently down Temari's body.

Temari squirms, removing the arm that's been feeling her up. Shikamaru gives a disappointed sigh. Then smirking, instead of getting up, Temari moves to straddle him before leaning down, her lips whispers upon his lips, "If it's better than last night, I'm up for it."

—o0o—

"That's some smile," observes Chouji.

Shikamaru merely continues with his task, the smile he isn't aware he's wearing hastily disappears behind the box he's carrying to storage.

"Someone again is showing her softer side I gather," Chouji teases.

_"__Tch."_

"That means I'm right."

"I'm working."

"Remember you told me that scary women tend to have soft spots too," Chouji mumbles after a while, a frown appearing in his voice. "I found my own scary foreign woman and I'm really praying you're right."

—o0o—

~ 2014AF P 11 20 14~

A/N: Thanks to omasterliv for advertising this fic on tumblr :D


	7. The Bees and the Buns

**The (Birds and the) Bees and the Buns in the Oven**

Out of the blue, an almost four year old Shikadai once asked, "Mom, how was I made?"

Only a few—_very few_—things caught Temari off guard, this was one of them. Just three and some months old and her son was already wondering such things. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Boruto said Himawari came from a flower. He claimed a bee landed on a sunflower and …you know I'm asking because the story sounded false but Boruto said the Hokage swore on that story being true."

Imagining Naruto telling his son the _Birds and the Bees_ story—he must have made it into something _fairytale-ish_ instead of the symbolism that it should be.

"Mom, if babies come from flowers won't aunt Ino have more than Inojin—or maybe that means all the babies are made from the Yamanaka flower shop and aunt Ino sold them to their parents—that sounds crazy."

A part of Temari was amazed at the Nara gene that made her son question things while another part of her was busy trying to formulate an answer that would explain the Hokage's—_Naruto's_—answer.

"So mom where did I came from?" Shikadai insisted. "I'll prove to Borutu, he's wrong."

_Oh shit_! Where the hell is her husband, he should be the one explaining this.

"Shikadai, can you imagine your father as a bee and me as—" Temari was about to say a bird when she realized that sounded like a premise to a bird about to shallow the bee…not an image she was striving for. "—an irresistible flower?"

Shikadai mutters, thoughtfully, "Dad doesn't resemble a bee. First off, those little buggers have a temper. Second, they have big bellies. Third—"

"Do you want me to explain this or not?"

"So dad becomes like bee, but not a real bee, right?" Then hiding his laughter behind his hand, he continued, "And you, like a flower."

Temari's brow twitched. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing—" Shikadai paused, then obviously changing his mind, he admitted in a quiet voice, "It's just that if you are a flower, you'd be—"

"A cactus flower," Temari supplied, knowing her son's about to say something blunt and unflattering. "You've seen them right? Really pretty but quite prickly."

"_I was going to say that!" _pouted Shikadai.

"Really?" Temari snorted then seeing her son nodding his head quite agitatedly, she smiled and ruffled his pineapple head. "Where were we?"

"Dad's a bee—"

"So yes, your dad, the bee, chooses a flower which is me and then he will come in and show his appreciation then he will go the next one bearing my pollen—"

"That sounds confusing."

"I'll simplify it then." The blonde kunoichi thought for a while then tried again, "At night—sometimes day—your dad raids an oven labeled Temari because he's hungry and every time he eats from the oven he gives the oven something back. But almost four years ago, something special happened, the gift your dad gave to mommy's oven bear fruit—you."

Bee and flowers to oven to fruit? It would have confused him more if not for the fact that he's a Nara. So Shikadai just shrugged. "The oven—you meant your tummy, right?"

"Yes."

"I came from your tummy." Shikadai already suspected that. _Adults!_ Why they couldn't just go straight to the point. He sighed. "It must have been difficult for you to spit me out."

"Spit you out?" Temari stared. "I didn't do that. You came out of me the other way."

"You mean like poop?"

"No—_yes…NO!"_ Tamari felt like… "Can you just ask me this question when you're a bit older?"

Shikadai grunted loudly as a disturbing image appeared on his mind. "I think I prefer uncle Naruto's story now."

—o0o—

_Present day._

"Now, remember, Shikadai. Your uncles don't know yet that I'm pregnant so don't go telling them just yet ok. Your dad and me, we'll be the ones to tell them."

So After the kage summit, when Shikadai saw his uncle Kankuro again, he can only speak in codes, "Uncle, there's a bun in the oven. You should tell dad he shouldn't eat from it now."

Both Temari and Shikamaru sputters while Gaara remains frozen on his seat. Kankuro hoots loudly, saying, "You heard that, Nara. Your son's saying, no more…" he then mouths the words, "…capital S, E, X for you."

—o0o—

~11 14,25 14AF P 11 29 14~

A/N: Aw this chapter is about how everyone in Chapter 700 had sex and had babies at the same time—well, at least that was the idea I started with… haha even if you squint I don't think you'll see it though :P


	8. Everything Led To This

**Everything Led To This**

_You have seen my laziness as an act because I see no challenge_

…The first time we met, you goaded me to fight you—_properly._

… I remember thinking, I'm not gonna embarrass myself in front of this woman. But in the end, embarrassing you wasn't an option either.

…So yeah I had that much chakra left, enough to finish what you made me started_… Why?_ Because woman, some battles are worth it to give up in order to win the war. You could just say, I planned 20 steps ahead.

…It was a strategy…My _l don't care attitude_ was a façade to let you put down your defenses.

...Of course, you saw through that…but when you did, it was already checkmate.

.

_You have seen my weakest moment as my strength_

…Tch, you keep calling me crybaby.

…At first, I thought you are rubbing my face on my one moment of breaking down in public (which composed of only you).

…But then I looked into your eyes, the clear blue-greens weren't mocking me. In fact, the longer I looked into them, the more and more I realized you were actually flattered that you were there to witness my stupid crying fit.

…and when I asked you why…you answered… You saw me. You really saw me. The man that I am. The man that I will be.

…You gave me your answer in a voice full of amazement.

…So yeah, not my fault that every time you call me crybaby…instead of grunting, I grin.

.

_You who have seen my potential to lead Konoha… but you still knew that it is not what I wanted and didn't bother to nag._

…Still…it was nice to hear what you think of me.

…If it came from someone else, I would have taken it as a joke.

…but it came from you…

…Hokage _ha!_

…_Hot damn_…that just made me puffed my chest.

…definitely, woman…you're the wind that pushes my clouds.

.

_If you have seen my dream…I wonder what you would say_

…No, I didn't have to wonder anymore.

…I had shown you my dream and somehow, it mirrored yours.

…It amazed me that the toughest kunoichi could harbor such dream too.

…a married life…a happy home—we both want it.

…We're in the process of making that dream a reality—and so far so good.

.

_You who have seen my best and my worst…and decided that the scale still tipped towards worth it to stay by my side_

…You sacrificed too much to be with me.

…You left Suna…your brothers…everything that is familiar.

…You must really love me.

…You know I love you too, right…

…I gave up sleep, my dream of a perfect wife, my—_my_ manhood.

…I'm whipped…I'm creamed…_Tch…_which reminds me I ended up with an exhilarating chocolate when all I wanted was a boring vanilla.

…that chocolate is sometimes bitter, sometimes it's nuts, sometimes I really don't know what to expect.

…no woman, I'm not complaining.

…I'm really happy with my chocolate. So thank you for staying by my side.

…love, your whipped cream.

—o0o—

~11 27, 12 1 14AF P

A/N: Shikatema was hinted right from the start...

I tried to cram in _some _of those moments here…And the last is from 700, of course ;)


	9. Name Calling

**Name Calling**

"I want a daughter first then a son. I will name her Shikari after both our names. And our son, we'll call him Asuma, after my sensei," says Shikamaru to the blonde woman who sits quite comfortably on the grassy ground beside him.

Temari stretches her foot trying to reach a moth that seems to have wandered alone among the blades of grasses. "What if we have a son first?"

"We can't name him Asuma then," answers Shikamaru thoughtfully, "It's a tribute to my father to name our firstborn Shika _something_."

Temari lets the moth drifts away as she gives Shikamaru a sharp look. "So you mean I don't have a say in what we'll name our kids? I'll just bear them for nine months, give birth to them and after that you'll get the fun part of naming them! _Thanks a lot, ass!"_

"_Tch_ calm down," voices Shikamaru. Now, that they are engaged, planning their future becomes quite necessary. And he wouldn't admit it out loud…also exciting. "Shikari has a nice ring to it. Don't tell me you don't like it?"

"I didn't say, _I don't like it!_ It's just that…" Temari frowns, a catch appearing in her voice. "…my dad wasn't an asshole like what everyone thought he was. So if we have a son, I want to put his name there too. And if we have a daughter, Karura also sounds good."

"Yes, _well—"_

Temari continues, "And since we'll only have two kids, we can't name them after all the important people to us."

Shikamaru hoists his upper body up from the ground. "Maybe I can revise my plan a bit."

"_Uh ho_," snorts Temari. "If you're gonna say let's have more than two—"

"_Yeah why not?_ You have two other siblings, I don't." Shikamaru smiles, warming up to the idea. "I think you're lucky to have someone else whom your parent can blame. Unlike me, my mom is always at my throat."

"Lame joke, ass."

"Yeah well but you get what I mean. You have two brothers who'll beat me up—"

Temari interrupts with a smirk, "I don't need my brothers to do that."

"Woman, work with me here."

Temari harrumphs then relents, cupping Shikamaru's chin and giving him a playfully peck on the lips that leads to more serious kissing.

It's after a long while before Temari is able to murmur, "You know I didn't grew up with a proper role model so what if…"

Still sitting on the ground, Shikamaru pulls his woman closer to his chest, his legs trapping her body in an awkwardly positioned embrace. "You'll be great, Temari. You already ace the caring and the nagging part—both prerequisite of being a good mom."

—o0o—

_A year or so later…_

"Look, my wife was shouting, '_Shika die'_ not 'Shikadai'. We haven't decided yet what our son's name will be," explains Shikamaru when twenty five hours later after the birth of his son, he finally visits the registry office.

"We're sorry for the mistake, Nara-san. The nurse really thought your wife was shouting the baby's name during labor. She's just trying to be helpful."

"Okay. But I still can come back later once Tem and I agree on a name for our kid?"

The woman at the registry office shakes her head. "It's not that simple anymore. It's already registered. Your son's name is now Shikadai. If you want to change it, you have to file an affidavit here and even in Suna, and a lawyer maybe involve."

"_Tch._ That sounds too troublesome," grunts Shikamaru. On the other hand…_his wife _will kill him. He wonders what's more troublesome.

—o0o—

"Shikadai sounds perfect," grins Temari. " Afterall _Dai_ is still a common first name given to first born boys, since it kind of sounds like big and wise."

"But—"

"_Shika, die! Shikadai."_ Temari's grin widens. "The name really has a nice ring to it."

—o0o—

~12 8 14AF P 12 9 14~

A/N: I have some family fics like _In Between the Lines, The Sweetest Couple _etc…so well in a way, although it makes me happy, Chapter 700 also makes me sad because...The names Shikari and Asuma probably won't happen. So I'm just gonna think that those stuffs I wrote before make up Shikamaru's Tsukuyomi dream…

And that's _Dai_ according to Wikipedia...it makes me think that Kishi named Shikatema's baby _wisely_… ;)


	10. Childhood Crushes

**Childhood Crushes**

Outside Temari's apartment, Shikamaru's back leans on the wall, his companion only comprises of the tiny potted plant beside the door as he patiently waits. He should have a key to the damn door but…Temari hasn't given him one. The thought that maybe she doesn't want to, adds to his already bad mood. They are supposed to meet half an hour ago here, after his work but she's not in. Now, where could she be? It's not like her…

Before he could start to worry, he sees Temari sauntering towards him, not bothering to hurry up, not even when her boyfriend is obviously been waiting too long. "Where were you?" he asks, impatience lacing his voice.

"Ino's," Temari answers as she takes out a key.

Shikamaru notices that the deer keychain now holds only one, he then wonders, where's the duplicate. He half expect—no, fully expect—that Temari will give it to him…and now, it's gone. "You and Ino seems to be spending lots of time together," he mutters, following after the woman into the foyer, suspecting that maybe Ino has the spare key, only to immediately dismiss the likelihood. He can't think of a reason for that.

"Yes, we're discovering we have things in common."

"Tch, I highly doubt that," scoffs Shikamaru. "But I'll humor you. Name one."

"We both think Sasuke's cute."

_Cute? Sasuke? Whatdahell! _First, it was Ino and now, he learns that even Temari. _Seriously…_Ino, he understands but _Temari should_ _know better!_ Good looks don't equate to character.

He can't take it anymore. With his voice dropping several degrees, he drawls, "So Sasuke's cute."

Temari raises her head to stare questioningly at Shikamaru. "Yes. That's what I said."

Shikamaru, seeing that look that somehow implied that he sounds like an idiot, retorts, "I think Ino's pretty."

"I think so too."

Shikamaru's forehead creases into a frown. That isn't the reaction he was hoping for. "You're not jealous?"

"Hey, it'll be weird if you didn't have a childhood crush." Temari shrugs, putting her key on the key dish on the table near the door. "And Ino is beautiful."

"_So you mean to say it's alright for you to like Sasuke?!" _scowls Shikamaru._ Damn it. _Why does he need to learn this now that Sasuke's back! He can't compete with that bastard. Just look at Ino…

"Who said anything about me liking Sasuke?" chuckles Temari.

"You—_I…_" Shikamaru, his anger thwarted, glares at Temari.

Temari just laughs into his face, openly teasing him about being jealous.

"Where's the extra key?" Shikamaru demands, then not waiting for a reply, he takes the key from the dish. "You can ask whoever that person you gave it to, to return your key because this is now mine."

"Don't take that, that's mine, ass! I left yours beneath the potted plant."

"Tch, you could have told me," mutters Shikamaru, as he goes out to retrieve his key.

"You could have figured it out, genius…why my plant is outside."

Shikamaru, with both keys in hand, looks at them. Temari's has a miniature metallic deer attached to it, while his has an open fan that looks a little too feminine. "Thanks," he mumbles, putting his inside his pocket and Temari's back on the dish.

"You're welcome." Temari sits on the couch, looking comfortable. "So do you think we broke Choji's heart?"

"Huh?"

"He likes you and Ino together."

"Woman, can you atleast pretend you're jealous?"

—o0o—

~12 10 14AF P12 14 14~

A/N: Hmn if ever you're wondering how is this connected to 700…just remember ShikaTema is now canon so that means…


	11. First Christmas

**First Christmas **

They spend the first Christmas—_the happiest time_—after the war, with their families.

That means, most people celebrate it in the graveyards, offering prayers, in wistful thinking, wishing for things that they know will never come true. They spend it with tears and with hope that they will see their lost family and comrades, if not soon, then later.

Christmas is about love and love is about sacrifices.

And as Shikamaru stands before the grave of his father, he focuses on the great things his pop did. And extending his hand, he reaches for his mother's hand.

Holding on tightly, he utters, "Oyaji loves you and me. He loves Konoha too. We will be forever grateful."

Yoshino squeezes her son's hand. "We mustn't let him worry about us then."

Shikamaru nods his head. It is then that he notices Temari, bearing a spray of flowers—a splash of colors amidst the somberness of the place. Pointing to the blonde woman walking towards them, he declares in a decisive voice, "Mom, there she is—my hope for the future."

"Then…" Yoshino glances at the approaching woman. "…this is shaping to be a great Christmas, son."

—o0o—

~12 25 14 FPsame~

A/N: I think last year, my Christmas fic was a little too sad. Hope this one's a little less sad :)

Yup, Happy Holidays, guys!


	12. The Best Men

**The Best Men**

"What are you thinking," Temari asks of the boy who is deep in thought, more so than usual.

"The wedding."

Hearing that, Temari chuckles, teasing her fiancée, "Don't worry about it. I'll show up."

Shikamaru gives her a dirty look. "I know that."

"What is it then that makes you…seem worried."

"I can't decide who'll be my best man."

"And here I thought I'm the one that is supposed to have that kind of problem," snorts Temari. "But it's totally the opposite. I don't have anyone—female—who is that close to me," she divulges, then realizing belatedly what Shikamaru just said, she queries with a frown, _"Wait,_ I thought there's no question it'll be Choji?"

"Naruto expects to be my best man."

"_Why?"_

"He threw me into that arena to fight you," grumbles Shikamaru. "And he claims he was the first one that notice we were dating."

"Didn't we say we aren't at the time?"

"He said he was the one that planted the idea that we should date."

_"Naruto couldn't take credit for that!_ I was already thinking about dating you even before…" Temari admits with a huge grin, "…that happened."

"_Really?"_

"_Uh huh," _agrees Temari.

With an answering grin, Shikamaru retorts, "He was still the one who threw me into the arena."

"No biggie."

"My first meeting with you isn't a no biggie," Shikamaru grunts, ruffled. "It's a—"

"Hey if you don't want Naruto as your best man as you already have one, why don't you ask him to transform in his favorite jutsu and be my bridesmaid instead."

"_Be serious!"_

"So that means no?"

"This is my wedding we're talking about here, _d__amn it!" _cusses Shikamaru, "I don't want it to turn into a circus."

"_My my,_ you're really into it."

"Our day will be perfect. Everything needs to be planned to the tiniest detail—"

"You always need to be 20 steps ahead huh," interrupts the blonde. "You know Shikamaru, I don't give a damn if it rains, or if the flowers don't get delivered on time, or if my gown gets cake frosting…So long as you're there and I am there, it'll be perfect."

"_Yeah,_ well, I want that too plus all the people in our lives sharing that day." With quiet determination, Shikamaru adds, "Nobody said I can't have two best men. That settles it then."

—o0o—

But in the end, they still forget something…the ring.

Shikamaru thought Choji has it. Choji thought Naruto has it. Naruto thought Shikamaru still has it.

While everyone at the church is frantic, Gaara steps out with a set of gold bands. The rings once belonged to the Fourth Kazekage's and his wife. The bands made of gold dust were fabricated with their father's jutsu making the pair of jewelry that symbolizes the union truly precious.

With a sniff, Temari utters her thanks to her little brother and to Shikamaru, she grumbles, "Now, you have three bestmen."

—o0o—

~12 4 14AF P 12 29 14~

A/N: Advance Happy 2015th, everyone!

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts!


	13. The New Years Have Brought

**The New Years Have Brought**

A lot of people died in the war. And those that remained are scarred for life.

But someone who hasn't seen the war, someone who hasn't stared at death like it's a common, unwanted visitor can still play and be carefree… There is someone like that—a lot of them actually after years have passed. Those someone are the children of the shinobis that were in the war themselves.

The next generation as they grow older should also learn the lessons of the past…to prevent them from experiencing the tragedy of losing love ones, comrades to senseless battles.

For now, they are the king but later on, they have to step down from their throne for it's their time to defend the next king…their own children.

So for the parents, the war still isn't over because preparing for the future never is…

—o0o—

~1 1 15AF Psame~

A/N: to the guest who reviewed _The Tribute_ today…at the time of that fic's posting, the words _'the big wave as it tumbles everything in its path_' were pretty obvious but years later I guess people couldn't make the connection anymore...

Have a tragedy free New Year everyone!


	14. Action Speaks

**Actions Speak**

"_You almost died!"_ snarls Temari. With her hands clenched on her sides and her shoulders shaking in anger, she continues to growl, "What do you think will happen to your mom? First your dad then you. She'll be devastated. _Weren't you even thinking of her?"_

"_Tch,_ why bring up my mom?" mutters Shikamaru.

Temari's brows knit together in a disbelieving frown. He asks, acting _oh so damn_ clueless, so she should answer him truthfully. "Because I couldn't just say _me._ I'm not even your girlfriend so _how could I?"_

"So do you wanna?"

"Wanna what?"

"Be my girlfriend? You already act like one anyway."

"_When did I?!"_

"Like moments ago, you got worried. Like the time you gave up a portion of your ration because you thought I'm not getting enough. Like the time, you stayed awake so I'd stay awake watching the borders. Like when you keep an eye on my back and save my ass plenty of times. Like when you say _lazy ass_ like an endearment. Like when you—"

"_Okay. Okay. Just shut up!"_

"Now that you're my girlfriend, give me your hand."

When Temari refuses, Shikamaru determinedly reaches for her hand. "Now that I'm your boyfriend, I'm gonna tell you…how glad I am to be alive."

—o0o—

~12 8 14AF P1 8 15~

A/N: I think this is more like Chapter 647 than 700…hmn…

Anyway, I just finished watching _**Bitter Blood**_…It has Takeru Satoh in it so yeah (super kawaii)… watch it guys then write plenty of fanfics, okay!


	15. Dry Spell

A/N: To the guest with the request, since you're the 100th reviewer…here it is.

.

**Dry Spell**

"You sure it's okay?" Temari asks, looking at the sleeping toddler lying on his father's childhood bed, too tired after playing.

"Temari, it's more than okay," reassures the older Nara. "I'm thrilled to spend some time with my one and only grandchild."

"If you say so." Temari's glance lingers upon her child. Once Shikadai wakes up from his afternoon nap, she won't be there to offer him his favorite milk. Gesturing to the overnight bag lying on the floor, she mentions, "I have everything prepared in that bag. I even included some biscuits—"

"Temari, stop worrying. He'll be fine." Yoshino lifts the bag to rummage through it. "Really, you even packed water?"

Temari smiles. "Of course, a Sunan mother will always include water."

"But—" _we're in Konoha,_ Yoshino is about to say when she realizes Temari already knows that. In Suna, water is gold…and it's her daughter-in-law's way of saying, hope her son isn't a bother. "Okay, I won't spoil him with chocolate drink and give him water instead. Now, go. Shikamaru's waiting."

—o0o—

"Tem, where are you?" Shikamaru calls out.

"In the bath."

"_Oh."_

"I know what you're thinking. And my answer is not yet."

"_Tch, why?" _Shikamaru asks behind the bathroom door.

"Just."

Shikamaru walks away from the door, making sure his steps hit the floor loudly, only to double back and return to the door in tiptoes. With his shadow jutsu, a dark hand slips through the slit around the door to turn the knob from the inside.

Opening the door quietly, he watches as Temari shaves her legs. "Want help?" he offers.

"_Dammit, ass!" _yells Temari, embarrassed, hiding the blade behind her.

With a shrug, Shikamaru walks towards the tub rather than towards his towel wrapped wife. Turning the knob, he fills the tub with water. Then he grabs the pink bottle of bubble bath soap and sniffs, liking its light flowery scent, he pour a generous amount onto the tub.

Once the water starts to bubble, he raises his head and meets Temari's gaze.

Temari glowers and tightens the knot of her towel when suddenly Shikamaru carries her bridal style, depositing her into the tub.

"I—_you ass."_ Temari makes a move to leave the tub.

"_Tch,_ you're going to allow that much water to go to waste?" drawls Shikamaru. "Didn't you tell me before that in the dessert, water means life?"

Temari snorts, hesitates then sits back on the tub, disposing of the now soaked towel.

"And since we really should conserve water, I should join you," utters Shikamaru with a grin, removing his clothes with untypical haste.

"You just couldn't wait—"

"Woman, I waited long enough. With your son around, we just couldn't do it here or anywhere outside the bedroom in this house," Shikamaru grunts, moving behind Temari.

Temari leans towards Shikamaru's chest. With the soapy water engulfing them, she can feel herself relax. "Remind me to buy your mom a _thank you_ gift."

"Maybe I should get her something too."

—o0o—

~12 30 14AF P 1 11 15~


	16. Proctors

A/N: This is based from the anime ep 396…which makes me wonder...if I should make a new summary/title for this fic…hmn…probably nah… these numbers lead to 700 anyway.

.

**Proctors**

And as she trained her eyes on the screen, the blonde woman couldn't help but think how much it suited Shikamaru to be a proctor.

Sitting beside her, overseeing the Chunin exams, he uttered that the test wasn't merely about physical strength. He wouldn't have become a chunin if it was.

How true…

Remembering _that_ time, of course, she had to agree but he wasn't satisfied with her easy acquiesce. He had to ask why she had no snide comeback and she would have retorted to that, _'because I'm busy admiring you'_ except that_, that_ sounded too fucking cliché, gooey, stupid, ridiculous…

With a scowl directed at herself, she forced herself to concentrate on the genins on the screens, not on the smirking asshole beside her.

But…_Why was it that even sitting down, the lazy asshole could make her respect him more and more?! It just wasn't fair! _

And as she glued her eyes on the screen, her mind still wondered..._Does he think, that she's amazing as well?_

Only to screeched to a halt… _Snide comeback?!_

He had come to expect one.

Does that mean, _he doesn't care about having her approval?_

And as she watched the genins scrambled for a way to solve the tricky three questions, a part of her scrambled, scrutinizing the details of their previous encounters—whether Shikamaru had become too used to getting her disapproval.

She cringed. Maybe next time she should praise him like…_like _he could become the Hokage.

_NO!_ At this time that's too early to say.

Only one thing for sure, brute strength wouldn't increase Shikamaru's regard for her but a good strategy would.

As she furtively looked sideways at him, she vowed, Shikamaru would see her awesome self.

—o0o—

"What?" Shimaru said, catching the glint in her eyes.

"Nothing," Temari answered, returning her blue-green gaze to the screen.

A grin of satisfaction wreathed Shikamaru's lips almost imperceptibly. He had vowed the troublesome woman would see his amazing self. And so far, stage 3 of his plan, as usual, was working.

…No snide comment indeed.

—o0o—

~1 23 15AF P same~


	17. Trio

**Dream**

The nice thing about dreams...they can come true.

A wife...Temari check.

Daughter first...Mirai check.

Then son...Shikadai check.

Those dreams may not have panned out perfectly the way I wanted them as a child but…

That's the nice thing about living.

I can still add and change items in my own dreams.

.

**Nightmare**

Is knowing I could have married someone else.

Building a future with someone else.

And recognizing I wanted someone else.

.

**Sleep**

During the war…After what I had seen…Sleep was something that doesn't come easily.

Then I discovered a way of making sleep come to me.

I actively searched for Temari's bedroll, the one personalized with purple cover…then securing my own place near it or during those nights, I couldn't, then at least somewhere where my gaze could reach that tiny speck that was her bedroll.

Sleep still didn't come as easy as when I was young but at least bit by bit I learn to rest my mind...If I could see her at the end of the day, even if she was just a speck, I knew that something in me still hasn't died.

—o0o—

~6 1 14, 1 26 15 AF P1 26 15~

A/N: _Dream_ and _Nightmare_ should be in my _**Mismatched**_ Fic but the last one, _Sleep_, doesn't fit there so the trio are here.

Hehe I and Length are not having a good relationship at the moment…


End file.
